


Found Out

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: As Robert and Cersei's one true child your life is only meant to better the kingdom. This means everything from how you present yourself to who you associate with. It means that you and Sandor Clegane should not be in love.





	Found Out

When you were born you were the only legitimate child of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. Years older than your half-brother Joffrey, you were used to be treated like you would break at any moment. Being the next heir to the throne meant your family believed you needed to be protected at all costs. This you understood, but also felt stifled by. In most cases your uncle Tyrion was the only Lannister you felt even remotely related to.

Being heir meant being raised like royalty, expected to know what was best for your people without actually being amongst them. These thoughts were the complete opposite of your true personality. Looking down on those that weren’t brought up to take over the Iron Throne wasn’t what you wanted for your life. You didn’t want to be bred for marriage to unite two kingdoms, or taught the proper way to create laws important though it may be. You weren’t generally opposed to your life as heir but you liked your time alone.

Or as much alone as you could get. No matter where you went or how far it was you were always accompanied by a guard, anyone your father trusted. Unless something else came up or was more important than you, that guard or chaperone as your mother insisted on calling him, was Sandor Clegane, known to most as the Hound. He’d been assigned as your protector only one year ago after the previous guards had always fell prey to your tricks. They weren’t harsh, you’d simply make excuses for them to visit your parents or anything that could possibly get them to leave you alone for an hour or two. Sometimes you just wanted to ride a horse without another person following you, another person talking and not leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You hated the idea of Sandor becoming assigned as your protector because you knew your tricks wouldn’t work on him. Try as you might you couldn’t have one moment of peace although the man was a better protector than those before him. Rarely getting into trouble you could count on the stoic man to have your back. He intrigued you at first, quiet and gruff, never saying anything. He answered some of your questions but you figured it was only because of your station in life and yet you learned it was quite the opposite.

It was a day without tutors, without having to sit in between your father and mother while they discussed matters of politics. It was a day that you had to yourself, or to yourself and Sandor who you were still getting used to following you around. You hadn’t know about his feelings for you, had thought that he didn’t care for you, at least that’s how he presented himself. Yet you stopped in the middle of the day to rest, stopping for lunch after visiting the market and going for a ride on the outskirts. In between bites of an apple you asked him questions, about life, about politics, his views of your family.

“And don’t worry you can be honest”

He looked at you then nodded before suddenly pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was quick but before he could pull further away you gripped his shoulders and kissed him again. It certainly wasn’t what you were expecting but you weren’t going to object. That day started a secret relationship with Sandor, one that you had fully intended to keep secret, one that you had succeeded in keeping secret until your mother found out.

You and Sandor had kept quiet about being together, knowing that no one would approve no matter if you loved each other. Keeping your relationship like it was before, pretending that nothing had happened between the two of you, seemed to work. No one had suspected a thing and hadn’t for six months. Neither of you planned on telling anyone but it seemed someone had other plans.

You woke in the morning to find yourself summoned by your mother. She didn’t say anything at first, just stared at you for sometime. And then she spoke.

“You and the Hound” it wasn’t a question, you could tell she knew.

“Yes. You disapprove that I know” was your reply.

“You will cease seeing him. You will cease this foolish relationship at once. You are to be heir!”

“It isn’t that simple! I love him mother! I cannot just rid myself of these feelings because you say so!” you cried out, frustrated by her words.

At this she sighed, rising from the chair she had been sitting in to come and stand in front of you. She placed a hand on your shoulder and shook her head.

“You will learn, the world is a cruel place and there is no time for love. Escpecially when you are an heir.”

Nodding you knew that you would have to tell Sandor. You couldn’t continue with the secret if your mother knew, but it seemed your father wasn’t aware. If only you could possibly convince him.

Taking your leave of your mother you wandered set out to find Sandor. Normally you would have responded to the small smile on the man’s face, something you rarely saw but were pleased with. Seeing your expression his face fell and you shook your head.

“She knows”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
